The present invention relates to a process for the manufacture of a compound of formula: ##STR2## in which: R.sup.1 represents hydrogen or methyl;
A and B each independently represent a straight or branched hydrocarbon chain having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms, by reaction of at least one (meth)acrylate of formula: ##STR3## in which: R.sup.1 has the abovementioned meaning; and PA1 R.sup.2 represents a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl group, with a heterocyclic alcohol of formula: ##STR4## in which A and B have the abovementioned meanings.
These compounds of formula (I) are known for their role in the formation of polymers useful as coatings and adhesives, for the treatment of paper and textiles, in particular by U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,223, as well as for their uses as leather treatment agents, and in the production of emulsion paints. Ethylimidazolidone methacrylate (EIOM) is mainly used in paints as a wet-adhesion promoter.
The synthesis of EIOM by transesterification has already formed the subject of a great many patents, which differ from one another in the nature of the catalyst used. Solid or partly solid catalysts, which make it possible to operate at a temperature below 100.degree. C. while giving good results from the viewpoint of the EIOM yield and of the conversion of EIOH (1-(2-hydroxyethyl)imidazolidyl-2-one sic!), have been discovered. It appears, however, that it might be possible to make the synthesis even easier to operate on an industrial scale if a liquid catalyst offering the same advantages were to be provided for this reaction.